


evermore

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff and Smut, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Miss Pauling's first name is Francesca, Other, Pyro's name is Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: short and sweet thing of the two Ps being intimate





	evermore

Fumbling with her bra, their breathing was labored as she straddled them. She giggled, tucking a lock of her sleek black hair behind her ear.

“Take your suit off, I’m half naked and you’ve still got that thing on!” She was down to her bra and short skirt, while they were still wearing their whole uniform.

They slid off their mask with a  _ pop, _ their curly mess of hair plastered to their forehead with sweat. “Right. Sorry, I was just so excited..” A tender kiss was pressed to their lips, which they graciously reciprocated. Next, they peeled off their gloves, and sitting up to remove their uniform, they chirred when she started unzipping it for them. Once their chest was exposed, she kissed and sucked just above their breast and made her way up to their neck. Dark bruises blossomed against their golden brown skin; they whined and twirled her hair in their fingers.

Eventually, they tugged their suit off all the way, and she went back to straddling them. Without their bulky gloves hindering them, they were able to successfully unclasp her bra. It was quickly tossed to the side, and they pulled her forward, tongue beginning to circle around her nipple. She whimpered and held them close, fingers tangled in their thick curls.

“Angel!” she gasped once she felt them rubbing her through her underwear. 

“I like when you wear this skirt,” they murmured, hand dipping inside the garment. She mewled and rocked against their fingers as they slid into her. “I can see everything when you bend over. I know you dropped that stuff on purpose earlier.” Arms wrapped around them and face buried in their neck, they could feel her blush. “You’re so bad, Fran.”

“Like you’re any better,” she jokingly scoffed. She wasn’t denying it.

“Francesca, Francesca,” they hummed, tracing circles on her back, “what a pretty name for a pretty girl like you..” Two fingers inside her pressing against her sweet spot and thumb caressing her clit, she moaned and trembled, her grip on them tightening whenever another wave of pleasure coursed through her. 

“Oh my God—” Her breath hitched and her back arched. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum— Oh my God oh my God oh my God—”

She wailed as she came, shaking uncontrollably against them. They held her and stroked her hair as she rode it out.

“Good girl,” they whispered once her tremors had subsided. Still panting, she looked up at them with a big, dopey grin. Her glasses were askew and her hair was flying in all directions. She was perfect. They pushed the hair from her face and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re adorable..r.” 


End file.
